


Love

by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson



Series: DNcember 2020 [8]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, DNcember2020, Day 9: Love, F/M, Married Couple, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson
Summary: Here we go again… As his wife is shopping for new clothes, Saehara tries to survive boredom and neon light.
Series: DNcember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616
Collections: DNcember2020





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Our 10th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.

Seconds turned into minutes, that turned into hours, that turned into days, that turned into centuries. He had forgotten what the sky looked like, eyes burnt by the white neon light. Two young women passed before his slouching figure, obviously surprised – and slightly judgemental – to see an antique in this spruce shop. He flashed his best guard dog look in their direction. He knew he didn’t match this decor, dammit!

The curtain opened and Ayane walked out from the dressing room with grey pants, a snazzy white jacket and, barely peeking under the neckline, dark lace. After hours of fitting, he couldn’t even tell what did or didn’t belong to her, but she looked fine. She always looked more than fine.

“What do you think?” she asked, analysing her silhouette under all angles.

He had spent at least 3 hours telling her she looked beautiful and it obviously didn’t make any difference either way.

“Are you sure the top looks professional enough?”

“You’re right,” she responded after a few silent seconds. “It doesn’t.”

Her eyes finally turned in his direction. “Saehara Jirō, can I know why you are standing like that?”

He immediately straightened his back – wincing in the process –, and she returned behind her curtain. Again.

“If you are tired, just leave!” her voice snapped.

“I’m not that old!”

“You’ve always been old!”

“More like shopping’s always been boring.”

She sighed in exasperation. The same scenario, over and over. She needed new clothes and someone to carry her bags, decided her husband would do the trick, they probably browsed every single shop in Azumano and she returned as gorgeous as ever while he looked more and more threadbare and in need of coffee.

However, Ayane had been feeling the weight of passing time, lately. She went to these shops for teens where she would try out lace, bold colours and rosy make-up, build entire new outfits that didn’t feel like her and looked unhappy the whole time. Jirō knew the cause somehow related to work and colleagues. She was aging, after all… In his heart, however, his wife remained that tough, stubborn young girl who endured whatever was thrown her way and kicked the rest. The only differences were suits and wrinkles. She could still resurrect her _yankee_ accent… Well, more that it came back by itself when her anger broke the ceiling. Nothing had changed, really.

“Hey, Jirō.” She returned, dressed-up as herself. “Let’s have a drink.”

Her eyes looked softer. What was that? Did she worry about him or something? Could a bored man receive mercy in the middle of changing rooms and annoying teens and finally rest his full arms in front of a well-deserved black coffee? It was the miracle of love.


End file.
